onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:YazzyDream
Back? Since you're here, I thought I would take the opportunity and ask you, when might you be back with any degree of consistency or frequency? 05:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) That's great! As you can see by the forums and message board, we have more to do than ever and could really use the extra help. 05:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Noticed em ? Have you noticed the chat on the wikia ? : I think both of us commented on your blog the same time...maybe you missed it(I thought so) Forum Page Hey mind if I change the color header of the forum page...Forum:Site_Problems(example)..go to the bottom of the page and try to search for the "Next",it's invisible..and since you made the links to be blue on the wikia,is it ok if the forum header color is changed? Couples Category? I was wondering, do you think it would be a good idea to make a category for people who are married? Adding in filler characters, there are actually a fair few. Type "wife" in the search bar and you'll see what I mean. I think it's a good idea but wanted to know what you think. The one thing I'm slightly worried about are the Luffy X insert name here fans, they might add it to Luffy's page, or Hancock or Shirahoshi or anyone they think would make a good couple. Aside from that, there shouldn't be any problems. 00:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I thought about that, but since it would only apply to people who have actually been confirmed to be married, I thought that would minimize shipping fans warring over it. We could also say in the little sentence at the top of the page that it is for couples who have been confirmed to be married. I know it's not necessary, but it's interesting, like the amputee category. 08:32, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Locking forums Hi! Glad to see you again... I was thinking that maybe you or another admin should look at this forum, it's about the "Archived" button forum which prevents an editor to edit a closed forum. I see sometimes old forums popping up in the site news, so I though it would be a good idea using that feature. I looked at the code and you should: *copy this code in MediaWiki:Common.js: * Replace the code of Template:Forumheader with this: } > }|[[Forum: }| }]] >}} - }} }} > 6048000| Note: This topic has been unedited for - }}) / 86400 round 0}} days. It is considered archived - the discussion is over. Do not add to unless it really needs a response. __NOEDITSECTION__|__NEWSECTIONLINK__}} }|[[Category: }]]|[[Category: }]]}} Category:Forums }} If you want to change the days of "expiration" you have to replace the number "6048000" with "expiration = 86400 * number of days" (basically the number of days in seconds), I set it to 70 days (86400*70=6048000). It should works, let me know if there are problems. 20:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::What was the problem with this version? (You could maybe unprotect the template, I don't know why Yatanogarasu protected it in the first time). 22:01, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah sorry maybe I explained it not well, the code is already OK. "expiration = 86400 * number of days" was the formula for calculating the number to replace "6048000", in case you want to change the number of days. It's already set to 70 days (86400*70=6048000) so replace Template:Forumheader with the code I gave you. :It seems to work now. Pretty cool; thanks Leviathan for bringing this up! 22:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Well it seems it's working... check it out here: Forum:User:NorseFTX's submissions. Also I already asked DancePowderer, but can you add the 3/5 tildes ~~~ (sign only) ~~~~~ (time stamp only) in the MediaWiki:Edittools? Like the one in the community wikia... also maybe adding some other templetes like is not a bad idea? Just asking if possible. Admin re-voting / demoting Klobis Hello YazzyDream, if you haven't notice already, there is a topic about appointing admins without consulting the community first. This is a violation of the wikia guidelines and the community decided (with a huge majority) that this is not acceptable. Appointing new admins without prior discussion/vote It is not about Klobis or the work of any other admin - just this one decision that needs to be either reverted or re-voted /decided. Thats why I want to ask you to organize a formal nomination and voting process if there is still the need for another admin - or demote Klobis if a temporary admin is not necessary anymore. Thanks in advance, 22:32, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Right, thanks for your reply :) It would be nice if you could talk to your fellow admins if there is still the need or not, and act accordingly. I really don't want to ask the wikia staff to demote someone by force, but ignoring this topic and letting it slide won't happen either (this isn't just my opinion after all). Thanks! 10:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) re:Mildly Awkward No, I don't think that another nomination and vote will be necessary, at least not now. Yatano and i brought made Klobis an admin since the work was too much for only two people to handle, but since you're back, it should be okay. 01:19, June 5, 2011 (UTC) So...Who should tell him? I figure it would be easiest to take coming from an admin. 01:34, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to ask you to do this, but would you mind telling him? I get the feeling he will take the news better if it comes from someone other than the guy who gave him the status in the first place. 01:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and technically you were never replaced. We just needed someone to fill in. 02:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Edittools I don't now what can you also add... maybe in the symbols section the single } and {, I don't have them in the keyboard, (not US keyboard), then in the templates sections , , , since they're the most commons and in the wiki markup section adding can be useful. :LOCKING FORUM UPDATE: I added a parameter to the Template:Forumheader, now you can manually close a forum by adding the parameter closed=1, see the template page for the explanation, also are you sure to set the days limit to 70? Shouldn't be lesser, like 40 or 50? : I changed the limit to 50 days as you said. Community Corner Hi! It's me again, I was thinking can you increase the number of forums showed in the "site problems" section, let's say to 6, in MediaWiki:Community-corner? Since most of the forums are there it's easy to forgot some of them while new ones keep popping out. You can reduce the "Candidates for deletion" to 3 if you think the corner will become too big. And another suggestion, I don't know if it's a good idea, but adding a "recent blogs" corner there maybe could decrease the blog invitation a little (usually bloggers invite other user with messages in the talk page). This is the code: Here there are other parameters you can use and their effects. I don't know if it's a good idea because this way the corner will become too big. MediaWiki:Edittools Please change the to as it's suppossed to be subst.Thanks:)-- Yo! I'm supaaaaaah sorry!...I misspelled(I wonder how it happened though!)..I was talking about the unsigned,please make that subst and revert the change to the pagename ..sorry again:)-- :Actually Leviathan modified Template:Unsigned such that it must not be substituted anymore. So I think it's OK as is. 13:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, now it works even if you don't add the "subst:" (it works even if you do), so revert only to . :I found another useful template to add... to easily make references. I'm just gonna reply here. Fixed the PAGENAME and added the quick ref. :) Tell me if there's anything else. Slides on the main page Hi. I heard that you made the slides for the main page slideshow. I just wanted to ask if it is possible for you to make some for the Pandora Hearts Wikia ? I would be really grateful. DSM144 20:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) More Jabra Stuff I just checked one of my volumes, and it's Jabra. Shouldn't the English name go in the English name section? 02:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation...blog listing Since the recent blog list doesn't update unless purged..I guess we can just add this to the navigation bar Blog:Recent_posts?action=purge..instead of the normal Blog:Recent_posts..thanks:)-- : Hmm!..I dont get what you mean by "it doesnt work"..but it seems to have purged itself..since the blog listing now updated:) Your Vote I'm wondering why you voted to use RAWs when you said the majority of people wouldn't know what was said in them before. SeaTerror 18:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) community messages Leviathan 89 had a few ideas for how we could improve the community messages template. The details can be seen here. Yata and I like it, but I wante to know what you thought before adding it. 03:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome message Hi, do you know how to edit the automatic welcome message of new user? It's for another wiki... I tried to look in but I didn't find it. Thanx. Thank you! Also, I suggest to add these templates to the edit tools: (put the undersocre "_" in no source otherwise it will be broke in two parts). I edit the ban template, take a look. And I was wondering, we don't use much the template , do we? : MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user ...oh!..I see you've already answered on Levi's talk:) Report Hi! I don't know if you'll find this template useful, but take a look: . If a file will be tagged for deletion or a new ban request will be added, you will instantly know. You can put it in your profile or talk page. Ah so you will add those template I suggested too? :ah ok, I see it's mostly used for the Arc pages. Just to note, there is no need to put the pipe for and , since they don't have parameters, and the template is of course customizable if you want, just read its page. Also are you writing in that style on purpose or is it a bug? Wiki.png Plese, replace the code of File:Wiki.png with this one: Summary One Piece Encyclopedia Logo made by Defchris Licensing It's not important, it's only a matter of appearance. Thank you. Blog Rules Given the recent of flame wars on blogs, I was thinking we should make some rules about what can't be written about on blogs. One of them would be the strength or power level of one character compared to another or a different level of strength. I think these blogs have gotten totally out of hand, and something needs to be done to stop it or at least curb it in the future. I'm going to as Yazzy too. I really want to know what you guys think so we can hammer out some rules for this kind of thing.DancePowderer Talk 02:23, July 23, 2011 (UTC) How about this, we add to the rules that admins reserve the right to stop comments on blogs if exchanges become too heated. 06:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why not. It will make our comments easier to spot if we have to step in 06:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Though I had the comment highlight in my css a long while ago...your addition to this wiki's css gave me some new ideas..Here's what I mean:)..just felt like telling ya:) Maybe you already know, but there is the possibility to change the link color of admins (and staff members, bots) in the wiki activity/RC to easily distinguish from normal users, admins, staff and bots. More important? I don't think it's done for that reason, but for easily spot the admins on a wiki, especially if you don0t know who they are. Well it was simply an appearance feature, nothing really important, other wikis also set up different colors for staff members and bots to high-light them. Ah, if you want there is also a code to censor a comment if it's an insult or similar, instead of simply delete it. Welcome tool Hi, I notice that there is a little problem with the welcome tool: in MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon you should use a parser function to test if the page exists or not, like Thanks for your edit to and enjoy your stay! or Thanks for your edit to the page and enjoy your stay! This is meant to avoid red links if the first edit is on a page that will eventually be deleted. Re: Translation Consultation Wow, mostly correct! Are you learning Japanese? Anyway, here are some minor things I think you may want to change. *Kanba Takakura Shōma's older twin brother. Unlike his younger brother, Shōma, he has a lot of experience in love and knows how to handle women. The feelings he has for his younger sister, Himari, are unusally strong. Shōma's older twin brother. Unlike his younger brother, Shōma, he has a lot of experience in love and knows how to handle women. He cares for his younger sister, Himari, more than anyone else. *Shōma Takakura Kanba's younger twin brother. His personality is the exact opposite of Kanba and is ignorant and pure in aspects of love. Also, in the Takakura household he does almost all the housework by himself. Kanba's younger twin brother. His personality is the exact opposite of Kanba and also has a side of being '''ignorant and pure in aspects of love. '''He also has a handy side such as doing almost all the housework of the Takakura household by himself. *Himari Takakura Kamba and Shoma's younger sister. She was told by doctors that she didn't have long to live, and even lost her life once - only to be revived by the mysterious power of a penguin hat. Shōma and Kanba's younger sister. She was told by doctors that she didn't have long to live, and even lost her life once - only to be revived by the mysterious power of a penguin hat. *Ringo Oginome A student at Ohka Garden Girls' High School. She has a crush on Shoma and Kamba's homeroom teacher. She seems just a normal student at the school, but is that really the case...? A high-schooler that goes to Ohka Garden Girls' High School. She has a one-sided crush on Shōma and Kanba's homeroom teacher, and seems to be normal high-school girl but... -- And that's about it. I'm starting to get interested in this series! Ah- and you should link the names XD. 02:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow I jumped when you said you can speak Japanese. Maybe I knew already and forgot...? Yeah, I'm okay with Hiragana/Katakana/SOME Kanji, but the hard ones are actually put into an application that turns them into Romaji XD And I seriously cannot write any kanji except my name. Good thing manga is keeping me updated with the reading + my family with the speaking/pronunciation. Computers also save my life! I recently got a part-time as a translator so I need to polish my skills; PLEASE ask if you need any help. (Lol) And I will check out the series. On a different topic, when I clicked on your link to the penguindrum wiki I saw your activity and clicked to see your profile. There, I saw a few different things I liked such as the User top wiki thing, Badges with different personalized images, User status next to the username, and so on. How did you do it? Too lazy to look it up. I would like to know so that I can add these features in a different wiki where I am a Breau. While we're at it, I'd also like to know how to create temp pages. 05:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! That helped alot. Well so far it seems you are the only user in penguindrum wiki, so I may join to help later if I take a liking to the series :) (I do have to watch cowboy bepop first though; Jinbe insists xD) 13:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? Then that comes first. I save the longer ones for later. Let's see if I like it 20:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) re:Removing Sysops I agree about removing MF since he officially left, but BF202 is still active. You should ask him if he is ok with it first. It would seem rude otherwise. 20:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but Mugiwara Franky did state that he "Will still provide admin services here if needed however may completely leave altogether." So maybe let him stay for a while longer, until we can confirm he completely resign. As for BattleFranky202, don't know what happened to him either. And what about this Justyn? Who is he and what about him exactly to be removed? He a former admin as well? 20:49, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait, when did this "Justyn" fella became an admin or bureaucrat? I never heard of him before in my time in this Wiki. 20:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Removing Sysop/crats I just noticed your messages regarding the inactive admins, and I agree 100%. And to be honest, this also includes MasterDeva. I mean, either you are an Admin and actually available for the community, or you aren't. Everyone needs a break every now and then, but 3 months plus isn't acceptable (and token edits every few weeks don't count, really) 20:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC)